


Да пребудет с тобой Сила

by fandomStarbucks2019, kasmunaut



Series: спецквест [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, space adventures, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Сиквел&приквел к командному драбблуНовое начало.История о том, как у Баки Барнса появилось механическое щупальце вместо руки.





	Да пребудет с тобой Сила

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с вселенной Star Wars.

Юная Старк ничего не боялась. И уж точно не боялась всяких там щупалец. Хотя любая другая девочка на ее месте наверняка бы испугалась. Вот сидишь ты на лавочке на берегу пруда со старкофоном и сосредоточенно ловишь скруллов. Это как когда-то в древние времена покемонов ловили, только гораздо интереснее, потому что они притворяются всякими там, и надо задавать им разные коварные вопросы, чтобы расколоть. Например, когда изобрели Интернет? Скруллы почему-то путают его с телеграфом, а иногда говорят, что с помощью него общалась Великая Инквизиция, а иногда даже – что по сети распространялась эпидемия чумы в XIV веке.

В общем, сидишь ты такая, очередного уже за жабры ухватила, и тут к тебе подползает Оно. Дело в том, что дедушка Барнс минут десять назад присел на ту же скамейку и задумался. А в такие моменты щупальце пользовалось тем, что о нем позабыли, и его мозги – а их действительно было много, парами по всей длине, как полагается существам из отряда спрутовых – сговаривались между собой, чтобы похулиганить. Например, подползти и дернуть Морган за косичку. Она тоже не оставалась в долгу – щекотала кольчатые сочленения травинками. Иногда они застревали в блестящей броне, и щупальце становилось похоже на какого-то змеевидного металлического ежа с зелеными иглами.

Позже, когда Баки пришлось заменить износившееся инопланетное устройство на новую руку, очередной шедевр Шури, а Морган чуть подросла, ее немного мучила совесть. Она думала, не эти ли травинки приблизили безвременную смерть ее извивающегося приятеля. Да, Морган, пожалуй, подружилась с космическим пришельцем, несмотря на его вредный характер. Когда она впервые увидела замену, у нее даже слегка защипало в носу – видимо, туда залетела какая-то вредная вакандская мошка, приехавшая контрабандой в новой руке. И с этой конечностью она сперва знакомиться отказалась. Но дедушка Барнс заверил Морган, что щупальце честно отслужило свои триста лет, да и характер имело не слишком приятный.

– Соки из меня тянуло, можно сказать, вот я и стал такой тощий, – ухмыльнулся он, легонько щелкнув ее по носу. И Морган подумала, что теперь не уверена, кто именно дергал ее за косички. Наверное, щупальце и Баки за триста лет многому научились друг у друга.

– Хочешь, расскажу, как оно мне досталось? Странная история, но чего только в этом космосе не случается. Вот слушай…

***

Конечно, Баки не мог поведать девчонке Старка полную версию своей истории. Не будешь же ей рассказывать про сложные отношения енота с протезами, особенно разумными, или про то, чего от него лично на самом деле хотели обитатели планеты XXX из созвездия Южный Крест. Но, сочиняя на ходу очередную байку, он мысленно перенесся на триста лет назад, в тот злополучный день, когда в одной из галактических столиц Капитан Марвел буквально выдернула Стива у него из рук и утащила прямо в открытый космос, бросив только: «Нужна помощь, объяснять некогда, потом верну». Так-то они почти не расставались, и умыкнуть Роджерса было под силу только этой невоспитанной девице с читерскими способностями.

Баки подумал, что у него освободилось несколько дней, и решил выполнить давнее обещание Ракете: помочь ему с одним дельцем – в качестве компенсации за то, что его бионическая рука еноту в свое время не досталась. Нужно было слетать на планету, где жили особенно продвинутые биомеханики, специалисты по искусственным конечностям и вообще искусственному всему, и заговорить им зубы, чтобы провернуть выгодную сделку. Вообще енот за сотню лет, прошедших с его приземления в Ваканде, заметно постарел, оставшаяся шерсть густо отливала серебром, но зато он без трепета заменял изношенные части тела лучшими экземплярами своей коллекции. Поэтому серебрился теперь у него не только мех, а еще он позвякивал на ходу. Если бы он был земным енотом, которые вообще-то живут на воле всего лет пять, можно было бы сказать, что сохранился он отлично. Да и кто знает, что с ним делали в той лаборатории. Возможно, вместо сыворотки ему вкололи чистую ярость, которая и помогала ему держаться за жизнь.

Баки был не в курсе, собираются ли они купить на планете XXX новую жизненно важную часть тела или очередную игрушку, но, по сути, для енота эти вещи легко заменяли друг друга. А также были неплохим вложением денег и даже политическим капиталом. Откуда, вы думаете, у каламарийских медицинских дроидов вдруг взялась такая чудесная рука для Люка Скайуокера? Люк прекрасно помнил, кто ее добыл, и Ракета потом не раз пользовался таким выгодным знакомством.

Уже на подлете Баки узнал, что они направляются в гости к разумным осьминогам. Ну или вроде того. Во всяком случае, с виду существа были от них неотличимы. Он так и написал Стиву по Галанету: «У меня тут не планета, а суп из фрутто ди маре, будем развлекаться». (От Стива тут же пришло селфи на фоне смазанных от скорости звезд, с губами, сложенными в воздушном поцелуе.) Впоследствии Баки думал, что ляпнул это зря, судьба жестоко пошутила в ответ. 

Антропоморфному существу на планете XXX приходилось нелегко. Аборигены давно вышли на сушу, построили города и скоростные трассы, но одна среда как-то незаметно переходила здесь в другую: например, транспортные развязки очень напоминали земные аквапарки. Но еще сложнее было с законодательством. Поскольку у спрутовых правое щупальце буквально не знает, что делает левое (а чаще наоборот, сам их обладатель не знает, что делают его сговорившиеся конечности), щупальца здесь судили отдельно, а их обладателя – отдельно. И эти самые тентакли частенько оказывались за решеткой без своего хозяина. Которому приходилось изготавливать протезы. Поэтому планета и славилась искусными специалистами по бионике.

Всевозможные устройства, даже лифты в отеле или сантехника, были рассчитаны на обладателей восьми щупалец, которыми можно делать несколько дел одновременно, поэтому Баки чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. (Про Ракету этого нельзя было сказать, ведь он как раз в чужой тарелке хозяйничал прекрасно, выбирая там лучшие куски.) Видимо, неловкость Баки была заметна: местные жители не щелкали клювом – ну или щелкали что-то очень вежливое – а всячески старались ему помочь. Юные осьминожечки мило розовели, придерживая для него сложные многоярусные двери-вертушки или нажимая хитрую комбинацию кнопок в кофейном автомате: их нужно было касаться одновременно на параллельных панелях.

В первый день такое внимание Баки скорее льстило. На следующее утро, когда они вышли из отеля, чтобы отправиться на переговоры, толпа сопровождающих уже показалась ему великоватой. Тут и там раздавалось возбужденное щелканье, задние напирали, а ближайшие зеваки норовили дотронуться до него, коснуться щеки, волос.

– Что они говорят? – спросил он у переводчика (или переводчицы?). Точнее, оператора переводного устройства.

Тот сделал сложные пассы тентаклями, клацнул клювом в нужном ритме, а из динамика раздалось:

– Вы красивый. Вы очень, очень красивый.

И переводчик засветился особо нежным оттенком фиолетового с перламутровым отливом.

Неудивительно, что при такой популярности Баки Ракете мгновенно удалось добиться нужного результата. Но Стив еще не закончил свои дела с Кэпом Марвел, да и хозяева так просили, чтобы клиенты задержались еще на пару дней. Обещали поскорее изготовить заказанное и сразу погрузить на корабль: так будет куда быстрее, чем полагаться на Имперскую почту, проклятого монополиста в этой части космоса. Детище Палпатина давно стало притчей во языцех: посылки регулярно пропадали, а виноваты были, конечно, повстанцы. А на время ожидания местные жители предложили устроить гостям экскурсию по самым красивым местам планеты.

Дверь номера Баки в отеле слегка прогибалась под напором желавших к ней прикоснуться. Толп вокруг – справа, слева, а иногда действительно и сверху, и снизу – стало как-то слишком много, поэтому Баки обрадовался предложению побывать в каком-то необитаемом месте. Хотя по дороге к скоростному транспорту – агрегату на восьми шагающих ногах, легко трансформирующихся в плавники или крылья – у него заметно пообтрепалась одежда: впавшие в экстаз октопусы то и дело отщипывали клочки на память.

Ракету как-то оттеснили, и он в итоге оказался в следующей амфибии. Баки не стал протестовать, надеясь, что скоро отдохнет на природе. Искусственные водяные горки сменились каналами, те – реками, они перелетали через пропасти, шагали по голубым пескам и между толстых стволов колышущихся растений, похожих на гигантские водоросли. Эти монстры росли в теплых воздушных потоках, вырывавшихся из-под земли наподобие гейзеров. Сама планета, казалось, дышала и вибрировала под ногами.

Механическая многоножка остановилась на смотровой площадке. Баки выбрался наружу, и тут же скалистый уступ под его ногами пошел мелкой дрожью. Размытый, постоянно меняющийся пейзаж внизу всколыхнулся, из долины выстрелили цветные протуберанцы. Радужный мир со всех сторон потянулся к Баки, словно пытаясь обнять. Сзади раздался панический стрекот местных и пронзительный свист мотора. Небо и земля, перемешавшись, сомкнулись над головой и вокруг, его сжимало все сильнее, и наконец все померкло в кислотной вспышке.

***

Пришел в себя Баки, плывя и покачиваясь на койке в больничной палате. Именно так. Это сначала ему показалось, что он бредит, но (предположительно) медсестры ловко сновали в воде от двери к койке. Хотя все-таки он попытался себя ущипнуть, чисто на всякий случай. Железной рукой, чтобы было побольнее. И обнаружил, что ее снова нет. На месте левого плеча торчали только ошметки, аккуратно заделанные сверху чем-то бесшовным. В довершение на голове он нащупал шишку, да и ребра ныли, словно наперегонки срастались после перелома.

Увидев, что Баки пошевелился, к нему, подняв волну, ринулся ближайший медосьминог. Быстро ощупав его щекотными липкими щупальцами с присосками, он нажал какую-то кнопку и вызвал переводчика. Тот еще в дверях стал делать замысловатые пассы, а переговорный ящик, плывший у него на голове, монотонно извинялся за причинение вреда инопланетному гостю. 

– Вы понимаете, – бормотал переводчик, – мы полюбили вас всей нашей планетой. То есть вся наша планета полюбила вас… нами. Ну то есть мы всепланетно любили вас. И когда вы добрались до ее живой сердцевины, она просто… захотела заключить вас в объятия. Прижать к своему… ядру. Очень нежно. Но вы понимаете, планеты плохо умеют рассчитывать силу своей нежности. Вы не волнуйтесь, у нас тут прекрасные мастера. Мы уже изготовили вам новую конечность. Самую лучшую, на какую способны. Надеемся, вы еще немного побудете с нами, и мы загладим свою вину. Обеспечим вам разнообразные радости и развлечения. Надеемся, вас это удовлетворит. Мы приделаем вам новый отросток прямо сейчас!

Из-под кровати вынырнул очередной медбрат и без предупреждения выстрелил в Баки тонкой иглой. Палата завращалась в водовороте, и все снова потухло.

***

– Что это? – спросил Баки, рассматривая изящное серебристое щупальце. Оно скручивалось и разжималось там, где раньше была его левая рука. А кончалось вытянутым отростком самой подозрительной формы. Правда, отросток вроде бы мог модифицироваться. Или Баки еще глючило от наркоза? Он помотал головой, и фаллические очертания, которые ему померещились, пропали, сменившись хватательным завитком.

– Ну, мы изготовили вам то, что умеем лучше всего. Это самая совершенная конечность во всей галактике! Кроме того, мы обещали вам удовольствие и удовлетворение. – Щелканье осьминога стало вкрадчивым. – Перед вами самые привлекательные представительницы и представители нашего сообщества. Они все жаждут доставить вам наслаждение! 

Вокруг Баки радужные осьминоги исполняли какую-то пляску, зазывно тряся мантиями. Он помотал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Посмотрел на это серебристое безобразие. Оно опять кончалось чем-то совершенно неприличным.

– Подумайте об удовольствии… Подумайте о самом желанном партнере, и это щупальце будет само направлять вас! Мы сделали вам конечность с повышенным IQ, чтобы на просторах Вселенной она являлась достойным представителем нашей расы, – вещал ящик.

Баки немедленно подумал о самом желанном партнере. Собственно, он и так думал о нем ежеминутно. Щупальце пружинисто изогнулось, отсоединилось от плеча и, пробив стекло, на реактивной тяге устремилось куда-то в небо.

– Мнэ-э, – видимо, хотел сказать ящик, но поперхнулся. Затем продолжил: – Видимо, та, к которой вы стремитесь, не в этой части нашей планеты. Что ж, для нас это довольно обычное дело. Щупальце обязательно найдет ее, проявит всю возможную нежность, поразит ее страстью, а потом и вы сможете присоединиться к…

– Выход в Галанет, срочно! – заорал Баки. Ему сунули планшет. Набирать текст одной рукой было неудобно, поэтому он включил голосовой вызов. – Стив, слушай! Где бы ты ни был, очень надеюсь, ты сейчас не в центре драки. Потому что скоро тебя прилетит трахать инопланетное щупальце. От моего имени.

– Я так понимаю, что ты соскучился, – ответил планшет голосом Стива. – Я тоже, Бак. За подарок спасибо, но я предпочту твое личное присутствие. Ты где? Отправь координаты, Кэрол подбросит. И твою игрушку прихватим, она нам еще пригодится.

***

– …Ну вот, и после той переделки эти самые осьминоги в знак благодарности подарили мне разумное щупальце. Если мы со Стивом расставались и не могли отыскать друг друга, то оно находило его в самом дальнем уголке космоса и приводило ко мне.

– А потом вы вместе со Стивом и Ракетой полетели помогать Люку Скайуокеру?

– Да, а он знал, что когда-нибудь я встречу тебя, и дал мне вот этот амулет с кайбер-кристаллом, когда-то его сделали на планете Джеда, где был храм джедаев. – Баки действительно полез в карман и достал амулет странной формы со светящимся кристаллом. – На, держи. Это подарок на день рождения. Если ты когда-нибудь станешь джедаем, то сделаешь из него световой меч. А если нет, он все равно способен делать удивительные вещи. Ванда тебя научит, Сила говорит в ней.

Морган завороженно глядела на раскрытую ладонь, от которой исходило лиловое сияние.

– А в вас со Стивом тоже есть Сила?

– Можно сказать и так, – ответил незаметно подошедший к ним Стив Роджерс, обнимая Баки сзади за плечи. – Только моя Сила – в Баки.

– А моя – в Стиве, – откликнулся Баки, откидывая украшенную седой гривой голову Стиву на грудь.

**Author's Note:**

> О спаривании осьминогов.  
Из Интернета: Еще необычней происходит спаривание у осьминогов-аргонавтов. Некоторые описывают это так: «Самцам этого вида не суждено испытать удовлетворения. Все потому, что природа наделила их очень странным пенисом. После того, как осьминог выработает достаточное количество семенной жидкости, орган чудесным образом отделяется от тела и уплывает в пучины морские на поиски подходящей самки осьминога-аргонавта. Экс-обладателю остается только наблюдать, как его детородный орган осуществляет спаривание с "прекрасной половинкой". На этом природа не остановилась. И сделала сей процесс замкнутым. Через некоторое время пенис отрастает вновь. Дальше нетрудно догадаться. А вы говорите, нет отношений на расстоянии».(с)


End file.
